Summer Sunset
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Aku baru menyadarinya bahwa sesuatu akan terasa begitu berharga ketika aku kehilangan apa-apa yang kuanggap sepele sebelumnya. Didedikasikan untuk challenge #KalimatMemotivasi


"_Satu bulan berlalu sejak gempa berkekuatan 8.0 skala richter melanda bagian utara Teluk Tokyo dan perkotaan mulai kembali seperti semula. Tetapi, dikabarkan bahwa masih banyak daerah yang belum mendapatkan pengerjaan rekonstruksi~"_

Ya, satu bulan telah berlalu sejak bencana mengerikan itu terjadi.

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak Yuuki mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melihat pameran robot di Odaiba dengan senyumnya yang merekah lebar.

Dan satu bulan telah berlalu sejak...

**Disclaimer :**

Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 bukan milik saya.

* * *

><p><strong>EB02J47 : Summer Sunset<strong>

* * *

><p>Mirai duduk di meja belajarnya. Bergeming menatap dua buah buku catatan untuk waktu yang lama dengan tatapan sayu. Dua-duanya berwarna hijau. Yang satu bergambar <em>Tokyo Skytree<em>, buku lainnya bergambar sekelompok katak _baseball, _atau itulah yang akan dikatakan Yuuki.

Tangannya gemetar sesaat ketika ia membuka halaman pertama buku bergambar kodok itu. Suka atau tidak, mereka memberinya nostalgia yang tak terhindarkan. Halaman itu putih bersih. Tanda bahwa ia sama sekali belum menodainya dengan satu titik pun.

Sejenak ia tampak enggan. Namun, kemudian ia mulai menorehkan tinta di atasnya. Gadis itu mulai menulis.

* * *

><p><em>27 Agustus 2009<em>

_Aku bukan orang yang optimis. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan masa depanku sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis di lembar tugas yang diberikan oleh sensei mengenai sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti "ingin jadi apa aku nanti?" atau yang begitulah. Aku benci kedua orangtuaku yang selalu memarahiku tidak jelas padahal mereka tak pernah punya waktu untuk mendengarkan apa keinginanku. Aku benci hidupku..._

_Dan aku berharap mereka semua dihancurkan saja._

_Atau begitulah yang berseliweran di benakku dulu._

_Tetapi sekarang, saat aku merasa aku telah kehilangan seluruh waktu yang telah kusia-siakan. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah berpikiran seperti itu._

* * *

><p>Gadis itu berhenti menulis. Mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoin di tangannya tanpa maksud tertentu. Kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela di mana Menara Tokyo biasanya terlihat berdiri menjulang menantang langit.<p>

"_Kita sudah sering melihat Menara Tokyo dari rumah, kan? Suatu hari aku ingin melihat rumah kita dari Menara Tokyo. Pasti menyenangkan."_

Tetapi tidak lagi. Mirai tak dapat melihat menara itu lagi sekarang. Mungkin ... sampai beberapa bulan ke depan.

Suasana senja seperti ini, dengan lembayung yang menyoroti wajahnya, demi Tuhan, benar-benar memberinya nostalgia yang menyakitkan.

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

"_Aku menggambar untuk hadiah ulang tahun mama."_

Air mata menetes.

Gadis itu menangis.

Tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan tulisannya yang masih jauh dari kata selesai.

* * *

><p><em>Rasanya seperti baru kemarin Yuuki, Mari-san, dan aku melakukan perjalanan pulang yang menegangkan. Aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Gempa yang saling bersusulan, gelombang besar yang menerpa kapal feri yang kami tumpangi, bangunan-bangunan runtuh, atau histeria massa yang trauma dengan bencana itu.<em>

_Kami sebagai korban bencana telah kehilangan banyak hal. Tetapi, di antara semua itu, mengapa harus_

* * *

><p>Air matanya membasahi kertas sekarang.<p>

"_Nee, Onee-chan. Aku ingin pergi ke Odaiba karena aku ingin melihat jembatan itu bersamamu."_

Suara itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa lupa.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Yuuki. Kau sudah berjanji, kan? Tapi mengapa?"

* * *

><p><em>~mengapa harus kau yang menghilang dari hidupku, Yuuki? Dari hidup kami.<em>

_Baru saja aku mengerti apa itu artinya "baik-baik saja" dan "ayo bersenang-senang", baru saja kita membuat janji untuk tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain, baru saja_

_Tapi mengapa kau pergi begitu saja._

* * *

><p>Isak tangis itu berganti menjadi erangan pilu.<p>

Mirai masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, betapa antusias bocah itu ketika mereka hendak membeli kado ulang tahun untuk mama dengan uang tabungannya sendiri yang ia simpan di dalam celengan berbentuk kotak pos warna merah.

"_Mama dan papa pasti tengah menunggu kita. Kita harus cepat pulang dan memberikan hadiah ini pada mama. Jadi, ayo lakukan yang terbaik dan terus berjalan."_

* * *

><p><em>Aku tahu aku begitu egois. Sampai-sampai aku tidak pernah terlalu peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Yang kulakukan hanya mengasihani diri sendiri. Dan aku bukan kakak yang baik untukmu. Tetapi, seandainya saja aku sempat mengucapkan ini, Yuuki. Dan aku berharap aku benar-benar sempat mengucapkan ini. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Aku menyayangimu. Dan aku berharap aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu.<em>

* * *

><p>Gadis itu mengingatnya dengan jelas. Suara cempreng Yuuki ketika dia ragu-ragu menyuarakan pertanyaannya─<p>

"_Onee-chan, bagaimana jika aku ... mati?"_

"_Yuuki bodoh! Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi. Kita akan baik-baik saja."_

─yang tak pernah ia sangka bahwa itu adalah suatu kebenaran.

"_Yuuki, kau sudah tidak ada, kan?"_

Mirai juga ingat, jika dari sudut pandang orang lain bahwa dia tengah berbicara dengan udara kosong waktu itu.

"_Onee-chan, ayo kita pulang sama-sama."_

* * *

><p><em>Aku bangga padamu, Yuuki. Kau tahu aku tidak akan sanggup melakukan perjalanan pulang sendirian. Oleh karena itu, kau tetap menemaniku sampai rumah. Kau memastikan bahwa aku bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat.<em>

_Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Menulis catatan-catatan ini untukmu._

_Kau harus tahu kalau kami baik-baik saja. Dan oh! Pohon chestnut yang kau tanam bersama Itsuki-kun semakin bertambah tinggi. Aku tidak lupa untuk menyiraminya setiap hari._

* * *

><p>Catatannya berhenti sampai di situ. Gadis itu menutupnya kemudian menghela napas panjang.<p>

Kembali ia menerawang ke arah jendela di mana matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya sekarang.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya meski tatapan itu masih menunjukkan sorot layu.

"Terima kasih, Yuuki. Terima kasih karena kau telah terlahir sebagai adikku."

.

.

.

.

END

**A/N : **Perjuangan keras untuk menulis kurang dari 1k words hahaha. By the way, quote aslinya ada di bawah ini :

"Our house is full of reminders of you. So, no matter if I sleep or wake up or do anything else, I'm reminded of you. I'm sure it will make me sad ... and it will keep hurting. So when I'm so sad and in pain that I can't take it anymore, I'll come talk to you like this. I'll report all the fun and happy things that happened."


End file.
